Pink Bloon
The Pink Bloon is a Bloon that appears in Bloons 2 Spring Fling, Bloons 2 (as Spawning Bloon), Bloons Tower Defense 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons Tower Defense 5, Bloons TD 5 Deluxe and both Bloons Super Monkey games. It first appeared in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and became the "parent" of the Yellow Bloon and the "child" of the Black Bloon, White Bloon, and in Bloons TD 6, the Purple Bloon. It first appears in round 15. When it and all its "children" are popped, it yields a total of 5 Money (10 in Double Cash Mode). Speed When first introduced in BTD4, the Pink Bloon was the fastest in the entire series. It moves 3.5 times faster than the Red Bloon. It has the same speed as the M.O.A.B. Class Bloon, Dark Dirigible Titan in Bloons Monkey City, as well as its variants. However, when Bloons Super Monkey 2 was released, all of these were surpassed with a Golden Bloon. However, they keep the fastest Bloons in BTD series. Combat Pink Bloons' main offense comes from their speed. They are, as mentioned, the fastest Bloon in BTD series, with a speed of about 3.66 inches per second. Their speed can though be dropped down to that of a Red or Blue Bloon with Monkey Glue or a Glue Gunner. Permafrost or Arctic Wind from the Ice Tower is an alternative strategy. However, spaced Pinks in the early rounds can prove themselves to be quite annoying because of the fact that many towers, from Bomb Towers (less if the tower is an X/2 or more) to even Super Monkeys, may miss them. Also, in the early rounds, the players typically don't have a solid defense, or they are farming, which directs less money towards defenses. You need a fast tower to pop them, as a Pink Bloon can outspeed a Super Monkey without any upgrades in BTD5 or even a Sun God in BTD4. However, in BTD5, grouped Pinks are actually far less of a threat than spaced Pinks, as there is no space between them for towers to miss. Additionally, higher-ranked bloons like Blacks, Whites, Zebras and Leads, which contain Pinks, start to appear later on. This means that having fast-attacking towers is almost required, to pop all the Bloons completely and quickly before the Pinks inside get too far; especially on short, difficult tracks, like Bloontonium Lab, Clock and Down the Drain. Sniper Monkeys are good to pick off early Pinks, as they hardly ever miss Bloons no matter how fast they are moving. Ninja Monkeys and other towers with homing bullets, such as Monkey Subs, will also never miss the Pink Bloon (however, these might not be powerful enough to pop it, depending on upgrades). For instance, if a bunch of random towers pop many Black Bloons, it releases many Pink Bloons. But if several Sniper Monkeys perform some good shots, they can strip them down to Yellow Bloons and below, effectively "skipping" the pink layer, and being beneficial to other towers. However, the upgrades Bloonjitsu, The Big One, Bloon Liquefier and Point Five Oh are able to pop an entire Pink Bloon (Point Five Oh can pop even a Zebra/Lead Bloon instantly) at once. Monkey Apprentices with the ''Lightning Bolt'' upgrade and Spike Factories are useful to pop Pink Bloons. In the latter case, each stack of road spikes pops at least one entire Pink Bloon in a go. Trivia *In BTD4, there is a glitch where a Pink Bloon, despite having only 5 layers, can escape through a pile of 5 Spikes, such as from the Spike Factory. *They appear also in Bloons 2 Spring Fling, where they have, like the regular Bloons, the RBE of 1. *They spawn from 4 different types of Bloons - White Bloons, Black Bloons, Camouflage Bloons (in BTD4 only) and Purple Bloons (BTD6 only). *Pink bloons are the highest tier at which you don't really need to worry about regrowth. This is because above which all bloons that can have regrow properties have 2 children which can regrow back into 2 of themselves. *Pink bloons can easily outrun fast towers like Destroyer, Super Monkey or even TOTMGs in tracks that consist mainly of curves such as Clock or U-Turn. Gallery Pink Bloon.png|The Pink Bloon in BTD5. BTD4 bloon pink.png|The Pink Bloon in BTD4. Master Of Air Blows Bloons Away!.png|A tornado blowing away some Pink Bloons and parents and children. Pink Bloons.png|Pink Bloon vs Ice Tower in Bloons TD 4. Pink Bloon.JPG|Pink Bloon in the Monkey Lane. Pink regen.png|A pink regrowth bloon. Untitled 159.jpg|Pink Bloons can be slowed down by Glue Gunners TechIsBad.jpg|A Pink Bloon outrunning a Technological Terror, something that not even the Yellow Bloon can do. IMG_0168.PNG|Bye, pink bloon. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6